A Hero Through Time
by SunshinePony37
Summary: Link grew up never knowing he had a great destiny to fill until one day something evil crept into the forest. Now a life of adventure beckons him and with it secrets to his past. However the journey will be long and hard but Link is a Hero, a Herald of Time itself. And this is his story.


The Legend of Zelda; Ocarina of Time

Summary; A powerful evil has befallen the once peaceful land of Hyrule. Now one young boy must rise to face the evil in order to save his world. In the process, he will journey to other worlds, other times and make many new friends. But in the face of such evil, can he even survive?

Author's Note; Hi-ho! Something I wasn't expecting; a fanfiction based on the Legend of Zelda game, Ocarina of Time. This first section will be rather short, however. A prologue if you will.

Anyway, my sisters and brother and I loved that game when we were kids … though my brother hogged it most of the time. LOL Now that I have a 3DS XL I can play it all the time! In fact, when I bought my first 3DS that was one of the first games I bought. The XL is nicer simply because it has the larger screen. I play Ocarina of Time and now the newest game, A Link Between Worlds WAAY to frequently. And I get frustrated and angry too. I'm just not a good gamer.

Either way, there were things I LOVED about Ocarina of Time, but there were things I didn't like either, like the fact Link is trapped in a deep sleep for seven years. So, I figured that just for fun, I'd do my own take on the game with a few additions and one MAJOR subtraction. You'll find out what that is once we get to it. This will have elements from the game and the manga so pay attention to which is which.

Also…I've just had a thought. . . wouldn't it be cool to do a futuristic Legend of Zelda story? One with lots of incredible technology where even Link considers the story of Ganondorf and the Triforce a silly legend? And Princess Zelda, considered wise before her time. What would happen if their world came crumbling down on them?

Hah! That would be cool! Give me feedback if ya want it, and I'll give a shot. The more feedback and ideas I get, the more chances you gaming and fan fic folks have of getting more goodies! XD

Prologue

A storm was raging. All around him was chaos. The noise was deafening, terrifying.

His mother's fear was sickening. He heard her gasping for breath as she ran from their burning home and stumbled into the stables, carrying him in her arms. The horses were screaming in rage and fear, adding to his terror.

"Be still little one," his mother soothed anxiously, laying him in the hay while she fetched a bridle and saddle and sought a good horse. "Wait a little."

He looked into her pale face, saw the tears and for a moment ceased his wailing. Ten minutes later, his mother once again lifted him into her arms and with great effort climbed onto the back of one of their steeds, a great white mare quick of feet and mind. With a kick of his mother's heel they were off, plowing through wind and rain and skirting the edge of battle.

He was too small, too young to know how long they rode but the roaring thunder and the flashing lightning combined with his mother's fear and pain brought a new wave of tears. He cried as the skies grew darker, angrier. In the distance the sky glowed orange from the fires spreading over their domain. The angry voices which had started the madness were long silent now, but the danger was far from passed.

His mother urged the mare on. Her breathing was becoming shallower. Twice now she'd swooned and nearly fallen from the horse, but she held on, determined to save her son.

When they neared the Lost Woods the mare nearly failed them. She skidded to a halt, rearing in fear. His mother hesitated. She knew these woods. This was the vast, deep forest of Hyrule and many things lie hidden here, safe from the outside world. This was a place of thick enchantment and through the ages it had stood as a barrier, deterring outsiders. Some said it was to protect those who lived within the forest but many things, dangerous things, wandered these woods; Deku Scrubs, the Lost Ones and many others. Any who ventured into these woods never came out again.

She frowned, determined to move on. She had too! She had to save her son! There was an ancient legend she'd heard long ago, one that spoke of children of the forest, the fairy-friends. They were the Little People, the Kokiri.

These children do not age as those of her world, but remain for centuries in the form of young children. They are forever separate and set apart, for they are the spirit of innocence. As long as they endure, as long as their forest home remains unsullied, then no victory by evil can be complete. In this small place, within the forest, the world remains incorruptible.

"Who goes there? Who seeks to enter my domain?"

The horse reared, dropping them, and ran, disappearing into the darkness.

Fighting exhaustion his mother sat up and checked him over and sighed with relief when she found him unharmed. She turned determinedly to stare into the gloom of the woods and was surprised to see a soft, green-gold glow in the distance. She almost felt comforted looking at it. Even he noticed it and his wailings became a soft whimper.

"My name is Talia Mari Fenris, wife of the honorable Lord Macintyre Fenris, General to the Royal Army. I beg you to let us enter! My son . . . My husband . . ."

She sobbed softly. The tiny baby reached to touch his mother's face, hoping to comfort her.

"My husband was killed in battle and I . . . Please . . . I beg you . . . is there no one who can protect my son?"

There was silence for a long moment. He stared anxiously into his mother's face, sensing her determination. He whimpered against the rain; cold, wet and terrified.

A tiny bulb of light flittered about his face. He stared at it, enchanted. In the distance a huge figure, something like a tree, loomed above the Lost Woods. In its middle was something that looked like a face; a wise, kind and fatherly face.

"I am the Great Deku Tree, guardian of the Kokiri."

Talia's eyes widened. The guardian spirit of the forest! The keeper of the enchantment and the legendary children. So, the legends were true after all!

"Your wounds are great, lady. There is a great disturbance in the world." He seemed to sigh. "Follow the fairy bulb and enter. I will guard you for as long as I can."

Talia stared at the tiny bulb as it hovered before her, looking very much like an oversized firefly. Though frightened, she pushed herself to her feet and stumbled on. She prayed to the Goddesses that she wasn't walking into some monsters trap and fought against the pain that slowly ate at her strength. The deeper they roamed into the forest the more anxious she became. She was no mage but she could feel the odd magic of this place and worried for their safety.

Soon enough a soft golden light permeated the gloom. She spotted the huge form of the Great Deku Tree and nearly wept with relief, ignoring her awe. Her journey was over.

Her tiny baby stared up at the huge wooden form and no longer felt afraid. His crying ceased.

"O brave lady, I bid thee welcome."

"Thank you Great Deku Tree," his mother said, attempting a bow, but she stumbled and fell. Her little son wailed. What was wrong with his mother?

"Lady!"

No longer having the strength to stand, she lay on the sodden earth beside her son and caressed his cheek. "My poor baby," she sighed. "I will not be with you come morning." She looked imploringly at the imposing tree and yet like her son was not afraid. "Will you look after him?"

The giant tree actually nodded. "I will care for him as I have cared for the Kokiri. Rest in peace, brave mother. Your son is safe."

She smiled, cuddled closer to her son as the storm started to die, hummed a little lullaby then she was gone.

The great tree sighed. "Long have I served as a Guardian Spirit of this forest," he told the tiny baby thoughtfully. "But it has been over a millennia since any have entered our domain. Your coming bodes ill omens little one." The great tree studied the tiny baby. There was magic in this small boy. Most Hylians had magic of some sort but most never learned how to wield it. Something about this boy was different. The power of the Goddesses had touched him. "There is a great destiny waiting for you, child. One that can save our world." He looked up at the sky as the clouds began to part. The sun would come out soon. "I will call you . . . Link. One day you will leave this forest and become a bridge to the domains of Hyrule. You will not live in this forest forever."

The sun slowly rose over the horizon, bathing the forest in golden warmth. Fairy bulbs floated through the air, playing on the wind and investigating the tiny baby whose fate now rested in the hands of the Great Deku Tree and the Kokiri he sheltered. He giggled at the sight of so many odd lights and tried to touch them but they always flittered out of his reach.

The Great Deku Tree smiled and then frowned. "Brave, young Link . . . you shall not always know such joy." He glanced at the still form of the woman and remembered her name. "We will bury your mother in the sacred forest. Her bravery will never be forgotten."

He looked in the direction of Hyrule Castle and witnessed the raising of the Royal Banner, signaling the end of the fighting.

End Prologue


End file.
